Many techniques can be used to analyze an image to measure its quality, sharpness, exposure, composition, saliency, significance, and other characteristics. Different techniques may also be used to process an image to enhance its quality and/or add effects. In both cases, existing techniques utilize pixel analysis and processing using pixels in the image.
Media assets such as pictures and video may be captured at different times, from different points of view, in one or more capture transactions with one or more devices. When different media assets are captured, they may correlate with other media assets from the same or other devices based on capture times, fields of view, and common captured objects. The timing, viewing, capture settings, and device differences can lead to different qualities, viewpoints, object detection abilities, and other differences in the captured media assets, which can affect media asset processing, coding, and decoding.
When multiple media assets capture the same or similar views and objects, one or more of the similar media assets may be used to determine image and video content, correct images and video, improve object detection, and improve processing of the media assets by applying content and/or characteristics of one or more of the similar media assets to another media asset. The similar media assets can be used instead of or in addition to the traditional pixel analysis of a single captured image.
The inventors therefore have perceived a need to improve the analysis and processing of media assets by cross-analyzing other media assets.